If not for Sasuke
by Sora-chii
Summary: Sakura reads a magazine article and thinks about a mistake has been made. InoSakura friendship


**If Not For Sasuke:**

**( Sakura reads an article in a magazine and thinks about how Sasuke ripped her and Ino apart)**

Who knows what compelled her to pay five dollars for a girly magazine that she never thought she'd end up reading. It doesn't really matter, but it does. This magazine, this magazine that nearly bored her to tears, has just possible saved a relationship. No, not what you're thinking. It's a friendship, not an intense boy/girl relationship of lovey dovey emotions.

What she read simply broke her heart. Who knew? Who knew how rotten boys her age could be! And the worst part about what she read was that it was pretty much her own story. Her hands reach to her mouth to cover her dropping jaw. Here eyes have been opened wide. Wide with shock as she just realized a big mistake that she made that has affected her life for more than a few years now.

Basically what she just read was one of those fan-submitions that girls send in for the magazine i.e: embarassing stories etc. however, this one was more than that. Much, much more. It was a story of the lesson a foolish girl learned by losing her best friend over a boy.

"I have to go..." says the girl with pink hair. "I hope Ino will think the same way..."

So she decides to keep the article with her, cutting it out of the magazine and running to the flower shop. On the way she runs into Naruto and Sasuke, and as preusual, they were fighting and would only stop for a few moments to acknowledge her presence. She smiles at Naruto then glares at Sasuke then walks off. When her back is to them, she smiles with delight, confused on why it felt so good. She could still hear what they were saying, although since she was walking away their words were muffled.

"Man!" Naruto screams. "What did you do to her? Did you see that icy glare?" Sasuke was sitting in his ususal thinking position, wondering around in his mind. "I mean, I'm used to it! I get it all the time... but you! I never thought I'd see the day! Believe it!"

She smirks.

"Shut up, Naruto." Sasuke mumbles.

As she reaches the flower shop, she takes in a deep breath, readying herself for whatever the blonde will dish out at her when she first enters. Sakura's chest tightens with nervousness. She didn't know how to start or what to say. She pushes the door open and a cute bell tone is heard throughout the store. Ino pops her head out from under the counter.

"Welcome to-" She stares at her old friend with a 'what are _you_ doing here' look. "Hey forehead." Came out flatly.

It stabbed Sakura right in the heart. It made her want to rip up the article and fight back. It made her almost forget why she was there in the first place.

"Hi... Ino." Now she was even more nervous. "I-I wanted to talk to you about something." Her voice was now shaking and quiet..er.

The blonde was shocked. What could Sakura want with her?

"I-it's about this..." She took the article out from behind her back, clutching it and wrinkling it where her thumb was pressing through the flimsy paper and reaching her hand.

Ino could certainly tell Sakura was nervous, and attempted to pry the paper from her tight grasp.

"What is it?" Asked Ino, giving up.

Sakura passed it to her. "Read it."

Ino didn't seem to be affected on the outside, but on the inside she was thinking the same thing as Sakura when she first read it. That though consisted of four words and they spelled out to be 'If not for Sasuke...'

"Mom!" Ino called. "I'm going out, so watch the shop!"

She didn't even wait for a response before taking Sakura's wrist and dragging her out to the place where they split up. "So what is this about, Sakura?"

Sakura's words stuttered around, not finding the right ones to say. "Well... when I first read the article it reminded me of us... alot... and... Sasuke..."

"Spit it out!" the impacient Ino yelles into the shy girls face.

"I just thought that maybe if we could get over the fact that we both like Sasuke then we could be friends again!" She screams quickly. "I mean sure... we both like him," she starts again. " but maybe... if we were friends again then maybe we could both get over him!" the poor girl had her eyes closed the whole time she was talking because she was so scared.

"Hey, Sakura..." Ino says, almost whispering. "I think it's a good idea, too.. But how can we get over Sasuke? I don't get how we could.. I mean, we've both liked him for a long time now, so it's easier said than done."

"Um.. Ino.." Sakura says quietly. "I think I have an idea that should help..."

"What is it?" Ino asks. "It isn't anything wierd, is it?"

Sakura hides a small devilish smile behind her bowed head. "Ino... do you have anything of Sasuke's or pictures of him or something?"

"Who do you think I am?" She voices loudly. "Of course I do! I stole a pair of his boxers once!"

Sakura lifts her head and chuckles. "Perfect, Ino, but don't you think he noticed?"

"No." Ino scoffs. "At least, he hasn't said anything..." A strange face appeared on the blonde girls face. "That is... unless he likes going commando..."

The two girls crack up at the thought. Sakura took control and as fast as she could, before laughing again, and says, "Let's burn everything-Sasuke we have."

Ino tilts her head, suddenly serious again. "Why?"

"Nothing to remind us of him. It might be easier for us to get over him that way. The boxers should be fun... if you want to do this."

Ino glances upwards, pondering on Sakura's offer. "I can really see things working out... If not for Sasuke, hunh?"

They both stick up their arms taking eachothers hand with determined eyes and yell, "If not for Sasuke!"

**How was that? It kind of just came out a little while ago, so I figured, hey, why not? And voila! Another post!**

**I hope you all enjoyed it!**


End file.
